The Maury Show
by KaynDehemi
Summary: Natsume thinks Mikan is cheating on him with Ruka, but she insits it's not true! What will happen when they take a paternity test? "On the case of Ichigo and Zakuro, Natsume, You are..." Rated T for safety


Disclaimer: I don't own Maury Show OR Gakuen Alice….

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru are 22

Natsume and Ruka are both 23

* * *

"Poor Mikan is here because of her fiancé Natsume, right" Maury asked the auburn-haired beauty sitting in the chair next to him. She had big hazel eyes that held sadness and worry.

"Yes Maury. Natsume thinks I cheated on him with his best friend Ruka, but I wouldn't do that to him, or our 5-month old twins Ichigo and Zakuro! Plus, Ruka's dating _my _best friend Hotaru!" She says, tears clogging up her vision as her twin daughters fill up a screen next to her as the audience does many "awwww's" at their appearance; Zakuro had dark raven hair with hazel eyes while Ichigo had one crimson red eye and one hazel eye with auburn hair, just like her mother. "Obviously, Ruka looks nothing like them! Ruka's got blonde hair and blue eyes! Not black hair and crimson eyes Maury!" She tells him.

"Do you want to fix your fiancé's suspicions?" Maury asks her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Maury, I do.." She struggles to say, tears streaming down her fragile-looking cheeks.

"Then, let's bring out Natsume!" He says to the screen as Mikan's fiancé comes strolling down the platform staircase as Mikan looks at him with her big innocent eyes as he sat down by Mikan, pissed at himself for making her cry.

* * *

"So, Natsume, why do you think Mikan over here is cheating on you?" Maury says as he gestures to Mikan.

"Maury, there are tons of reasons. Polka over here had been taking te twins to Ruka's house and has been returning the next day or really late. I hope she's not cheating, but a guy's got to worry when she does that, right Maury?" He explains to Maury, His eyes cold.

"I get it, I get it." he says to Natsume before turning to Mikan. "What do you have to say to answer to that?"

"The only reason why I did that is because Hotaru had moved in with Ruka and offered me to catch up on stuff she missed when she was in America for six years. Natsume, did you know that Hotaru married Ruka? She didn't even invite us." She says, recalling that day, watching Natsume's face as he showed surprise in his eyes. "I would like to show Natsume that Ichigo and Zakuro _**are**_ his kids." She says to Maury, glancing at Natsume from time to time as she watched his face turn slighter softer as his eyes went more sincere as he listened to her reasons for going to Ruka's. "Natsume, Ruka's been hanging out with Tsubasa Nii-chan and Koko for the past month and have been staying at Misaki and Sumire's place so they can catch up too. You were busy so he didn't tell you." She tells Natsume.

A man handed Maury a pale yellow folder.

"The results are in!" Maury says as Mikan held Natsume's hand gently. He squeezed it a little harder, but she didn't mind. He trusted her.

* * *

"On the case of twins Ichigo and Zakuro, Natsume, you ARE the father!" Maury exclaimed loudly as the audience was cheering happily.

Mikan and Natsume got up, Mikan crying as Natsume held her and whispered in her ear that he was sorry he doubted her. Mikan nodded, only crying harder. She looked at Natsume through her tears and smiled. He returned it with a tiny smile only she could see.

"Thanks, Maury!" Mikan said as she looked at Maury happily. Maury nodded and said a thoughtful "your welcome".

Natsume smirked and pulled her closer, her back now to his chest. "Ahh! Natsume, what are you doing?" She asked while blushing, trying to look at Natsume. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was glad she wore leggings under her dark red mid-thigh dress that day. He walked out of the room as Mikan stayed there, already used to it.

"I guess now that _that_ is over, we should make a couple more babies for the twins, don't you think?" He asks her as she blushed beet red, putting her back on her feet. She had to admit that it felt good when he picked her up, especially since her feet hurt from her 4-inch black pumps she had on her feet.

"But, But…." She mumbled, not thinking clearly. "The twins would be sad! We should wait a few more years, don't you think?" She says winking as Natsume turned pale as he though about it.

* * *

"You wouldn't…." He said clearly.

"Your right, I wouldn't, and I won't!" She exclaimed, watching as Natsume turned back to his regular color.

"Good, now let's get in the car, The twins are waiting for you." He says as he watched the camera man place the twins in the backseat of Natsume's car and he heard two light '_**clink**_'s' The had arrived together.

"Sure, Nattie!" She said, giving him his nickname Mikan and his sister Aoi call him.

"Say that one more time, and we're making babies." He said, his tone slightly threatening as he smirks at her.

* * *

She shivered.

Well, this was going to be a bad night for her.


End file.
